The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a communications protocol for signaling and controlling multimedia communications sessions. SIP may be used in Internet telephony for voice and video calls, as well as for instant messaging, over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. SIP defines the messages that are sent between communication endpoints. The messages govern establishment, termination, and other elements of a call.